1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to a programmable identification code of an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of Related Art
Each memory device has an identification code to represent its memory type, density, manufacture, or even other important parameters which need to be recognized by the system. Typically the identification codes are saved by anti-fuses and unchangeable. If the memory device is replaced by another supplier or different type, the system or controller may fail, because the system or controller expects the identification code of the old replaced memory. This presents an obstacle to replacement of the memory device with another of a different type and/or a different supplier. For example, updating the hardware and or software of the system or controller with new recognition ability is time costly and time-consuming.